<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nickname Is Required by Sketchy_d00d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557333">The Nickname Is Required</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d'>Sketchy_d00d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, implied lassie/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn loves giving Gus nicknames.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burton "Gus" Guster &amp; Shawn Spencer, Burton "Gus" Guster/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nickname Is Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really sorry that the ending is awkward, this is really old and I don't think I'm gonna take the time to clean it up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had gotten a new case and Shawn was more than happy to go on it. It was one where he got to go alone with Gus, no interferences from Carlton telling him he was wrong. He was content as he walked up to the house of the man they were interviewing.</p><p>He rang the doorbell, (or was it rung?), and waited for the man to answer. He was a tall fellow, with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He looked into Shawn's eyes. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Scooby Doo." He tilted an invisible hat as Gus rolled his eyes. "We are here to ask you some questions."</p><p>"This way." The man led them inside to a large living room where a long leather couch sat in front of a television.</p><p>Shawn and Gus sat down beside each other. Shawn shifted, putting his legs over Gus'. Gus raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"We heard your daughter committed suicide." Shawn said, getting straight to the point. "The spirits are telling me otherwise."</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow. "Spirits?"</p><p>"I'm a psychic." Shawn said casually.</p><p>"Like Catherine?" The man asked, leaning forward in his seat.</p><p>"Your daughter?"</p><p>"Yes." The old man grinned. "Is she here?"</p><p>Shawn made a thoughtful expression. "The spirits say she does not want to talk to you."</p><p>The man shifted awkwardly. "Would you like some cookies?"</p><p>Gus nodded eagerly but Shawn slapped it out of his hand. "They are poisoned. That's how you killed your daughter."</p><p>"I did not." The man looked flustered.</p><p>"Then how do you explain the empty bottle with the skull and cross bones in the kitchen trash can, the cookie crumbs on the girl's hand, and the bits of cookies stuck in her teeth?"</p><p>"If you knew it was me then why didn't you just arrest me?" The man grinned evilly. He started to reach behind himself but Shawn jumped up, tilting the couch onto it's back with Gus still sitting.</p><p>There was a distinct cocking of a gun and the sound of something being kicked from one's hand to the floor. The old man laughed. "Just end me already."</p><p>"I can't do that." Shawn said. Gus pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his head. "Ready the handcuffs. And the taser." Shawn nodded slightly.</p><p>Gus sighed, pulling the taser from his pocket and placing it in Shawn's free hand. He pulled the handcuffs from his belt. "Shawn, why didn't you just call the cops to let them do this?"</p><p>"I needed some action. Nothing ever happens and Lassie was being annoying again." Shawn shifted his weight, not taking his eyes from the man.</p><p>"L-let me go. I can make some pineapple cookies." He pleaded, studying Shawn's expression closely.</p><p>Shawn's eyes twinkled slightly when he mentioned pineapple but he scowled. "You're a criminal, I'm not going to let you go that easy." He sighed. "You have the right to remain silent blah blah blah. Cuff him Scoobs."</p><p>Gus was quick to cuff the man's hands behind his back. They led him out front where two cop cars were ready to take the man.</p><p>"Thank you fellows." One of the cops tilted his hat before climbing in his car and driving off.</p><p>Shawn grinned as he and Gus walked over to their car. "Can we go to that homemade Popsicle shop?"</p><p>Gus sighed. "Sure."</p><p>Shawn made a happy sound and wrapped Gus in a tight hug, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Gus!" He climbed into the car leaving Gus standing slightly dazed. "Come one Agent Poptart! The Popsicles will be melted by the time we get there." Shawn complained. Gus shook himself and joined Shawn in the car.</p><p>
  <em>-.-.-.-</em>
</p><p>At the counter a red haired girl greeted them. "Agent Bomb-Pop and Captain Shortcake!" She grinned.</p><p>"Cherry Pop." Shawn greeted.</p><p>"The usual I'm guessing?"</p><p>"Yeah, two pineapple pops." Gus nodded as he handed her a five dollar bill.</p><p>"Coming up." She opened the freezer cooler behind her and pulled out two Popsicles.</p><p>Shawn grinned excitedly as she opened one and dipped it in the chocolate coat. She walked back to them, handing the excited Shawn the chocolate covered one and Gus the regular one. "Anything else for you?"</p><p>"No, thank you Cherry." Shawn grinned as he dragged Gus to a table with three seats. Cherry joined them moments later with a cherry Popsicle, having left two dollars and fifty cents in the cash register.</p><p>"What was the mission this time?" She asked, leaning her elbows on the table as she nibbled her Popsicle.</p><p>"It was a claimed suicide, turns out the girl's twisted father killed her with poisoned cookies." Gus said smoothly.</p><p>"So weird." Cherry grinned slightly.</p><p>"I know. He offered pineapple cookies." Shawn frowned.</p><p>"How'd he know you liked pineapple?" Cherry asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't know and I don't want to know." Shawn shivered slightly as he continued eating his Popsicle.</p><p>Cherry looked angry. "You alright?" Gus asked carefully.</p><p>"You guys are like my brothers, right?" She asked slowly with anger burning in her eyes. "I won't take people looking you up. I won't." She growled lightly.</p><p>"Cool down Cher, it's fine. He's in prison now. He can't bother us."</p><p>"That doesn't mean I don't care!" Cherry whined.</p><p>"We know." Gus said.</p><p>Cherry was silent for a minute as she finished her Popsicle. She leaned over and rested her head on Shawn's shoulder. "When will I see you guys again?" Her voice was small, almost frightened, as she asked the question.</p><p>Shawn and Gus shared a look. "We were planing in going to see a movie tomorrow, would you like to accompany us?" Gus asked.</p><p>"What?" She shot up in her seat. "I can't do that! I can't intrude on your date."</p><p>"You wouldn't be." Shaw said, leaning forward and placing the Popsicle stick on the table. "We can get Lassie to come and it could be a double date."</p><p>Cherry went as red as her hair. "I-I..."</p><p>"Please?" Gus asked.</p><p>She hung her head, her blush becoming darker. "A-alright." She whispered.</p><p>Shawn grinned. "Great! Meet us here tomorrow at eight, and don't eat dinner." He and Gus stood to leave but before the did Shawn stopped in his tracks. "I forgot something." He smirked and walked back over to Cherry who had started to clean the tables. "Cherry Pop!"</p><p>She turned around, rag in her left hand and the cleaning solution bottle in the right. "Yeah?"</p><p>Shawn bent down slightly and placed a kiss beside her lips. She went bright red again and stuttered random syllables. "See you tomorrow." Shawn laughed as he walked out of the shop with Gus.</p><p>"Why do you love to make her blush?" Gus asked as he walked beside Shawn.</p><p>Shawn shrugged. "She's the closest thing to a sister I have and it's fun to tease her."</p><p>"She might take you seriously."</p><p>"You don't." Shawn shrugged.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Gus asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"This." Shawn stopped walking and grabbed Gus' chin, pulling him into a soft short kiss.</p><p>Gus' eyes were wide as he stared at Shawn, unable to form words. When he could form words again they were already in the car and on their way back to their shared apartment. He stared blankly at the road, completely aware of Gus watching him closely.</p><p>The silence was refreshing, though he knew it wouldn't last long and that it was most likely tearing Shawn apart. He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth, only to shut it again like a frightened turtle pulling back into it's shell. Shawn took a deep, shaky breath and focused on the road. "Sorry." His voice was barely audible and the uncomfortable silence washed over them again like an itchy wool sweater.</p><p>Gus blinked slowly and tried again. "I-it wasn't... bad." His voice cracked as he spoke.</p><p>The silence was less heavy when it took control again and they pulled up to the apartment shortly after. They went inside and Gus went into the kitchen. "I see what she meant now. About our 'date' tomorrow."</p><p>"It's not bad is it?" Shawn asked, suddenly scared that Gus would refuse to go.</p><p>"No. It's not bad." Gus said, coming over to sit by him on the couch. "So what are we now?"</p><p>"Boyfriends?" Shawn suggested.</p><p>Gus smiled. "Boyfriends." He looked around. "We should choose what we're going to wear tomorrow."</p><p>"That can wait till tomorrow." Shawn complained, laying across Gus' lap and staring up at him.</p><p>"We still have to get Carlton to come along."</p><p>Shawn waved it off. "That's easy. Just mention Cherry and he's in."</p><p>Gus nodded slightly and they talked about random things until they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>FFN: sketchy-d00d<br/>Tumblr: sketchy-fic<br/>Twitter: sketchy_writes</p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>